are you listening to me?
by NeverEndingFandoms18
Summary: Merlin is in a world of his own and Arthur does not actually get annoyed. Ido not own Merlin, the BBC does...ect


Are you listening to me?

 **I do not own Merlin… (Why does the BBC own all my fandoms?) apologies for any mistakes. This is defiantly only a one shot, just something that popped into my head.**

 **I guess spoilers from the beginning of series five.**

I wonder what he is thinking.

Once again, he has hardly touched his dinner. Gwen is once again dining on her own. I feel sorry for her. Arthur never seems to make time for her anymore. He is so wrapped up in his council business that he has cut himself off from everyone. Even me. I know I am a bit useless sometimes, but the amount of times that I have saved Arthur life, I have lost count. But he could at least drag himself away for an hour or to, to see the woman he supposedly loves.

He is sat so hunched up. I can see the crest of Camelot on the paper so it must be important. His eyes were glued to the page, one hand holding his head up. It was almost getting a regular occurrence. There was many a morning I came in with his breakfast to find him sleep on his desk. Sometimes with his head or face in his food, sometimes without.

I just stand in his chambers. For once, I have completed all of my jobs today. Cleaned his clothes, made his bed. Tided up and ran errands for him. I have had to sit through about ten meetings today and I cannot go back to my bed until he dismisses me. Which by the looks of it will not be anything soon.

I never did want to be s servant, but my mother thought it would be best. Get me out of the village. It was tiny; everyone knew everyone else's bossiness. As I grew up, it made it hard to hide my magic. I would have been lynched if any of them found out. Therefore, I left before there was any trouble.

I never thought I would be manservant to the King of Camelot. I mean it was enough to be manservant to the Crown Prince. But Uther's time had come. As sad as it was. But Arthur was trying his hardest to mature and keep the kingdom running. It could not be easy. All that duty and responsibility on his shoulders. Maybe I have been too mean a bit too harsh. Arthur was new at it. It would become easier as time went on and hopefully Gwen would not suffer as much as she has.

How many years has it been since I have been here? It is more than five years. But with all the work, the days do not seem as long as they were when I first came to Camelot. Maybe that is a good thing. One good thing is that every day is always different. Occasionally there are a few boring days when nothing happens, but no two days are the same. There is always something happening.

"Merlin!"

I blinked. It was the first time Arthur had addressed me since he sat down. That had been about two hours ago.

"Yes sir?" I shifted on my feet, were my legs always this tired and heavy?

"Have you been listening to anything I have said?"

I felt a blush run up my neck. Arthur knows that I have not been listening. He should know my now if I am honest. After god knows how many years.

"Merlin, I said I want a drink."

His cool voice washed away my thoughts again. My legs suddenly worked and I stumbled over my own feet. Story of my life when Arthur is concerned. The jug of wine I was holding slipped out of my hands and went all over Arthur. I stooped, my mouth open as the wine covered him from his chest and was pooling around his legs.

He shot up, the now empty jug clattering on the floor. Neither of us spoke, Arthur was breathing heavily. His eyes filled with annoyance and anger.

"Sit down Merlin. You look as if you are going to faint." His voice level and soft. There was no anger I it, only concern. Why would the king be concerned about me?

I took a few steps backwards and felt my legs hit the bottom of his bed. I sank down, my legs suddenly unable to hold my weight. Still, he did not say anything. There was no outburst, no shouting, or throwing objects at me. He simply pulled off his wine soaked shirt and walked over to the screen. I heard him undressing and he appeared a few moments later, probably in the clothes I had laundered today.

My head was lowered, my hands clasped behind my neck as I stared at the floor. I was kicking myself. I should always be on alert. Always ready for when Arthur talks. Why has he not sacked me?

I heard Arthur pick up the tray and his footsteps towards me. I felt him sit down next to me.

"Here."

I looked at the side. Arthur was holding a plate of food and a goblet out to me.

"Arthur I can't-"

"-you can Merlin." He said, placing the plate on my lap. "You always do me too much anyways. And I bet most of it is fed to the animals." He said. There was the twinkle back in his eye. "When is the last time you ate and had a drink?"

I picked up a piece of ham and set it up with the cutlery. "This morning, at breakfast"

Arthur had stopped eating and stared at me. "What about your breaks?"

I carried on eating, I did not realise how hungry I was. "There has been so much to do today Arthur. I was cleaning your clothes and armour whilst you were having luncheon."

Arthur still did not resume eating. "Because I made you come to the meetings?"

I nodded and took a sip of water.

"I am sorry Merlin."

The water shot out of my mouth, dribbling down my top and trousers. I coughed and tried to take in air. I looked at Arthur who had started eating once more. His eyes were set in front of him, but his lips were twitching slightly.

"What did you say Arthur?"

"Story of your life. When are you ever listening to me Merlin?"

I laughed; Arthur looked at me properly and smiled. "Did you say, you are sorry?"

"No."

"Yes you did."

"Merlin…."

"Yes Arthur?"

He turned his face, not realising I was leaning close to him. We stopped, both of us not breathing as your noses almost touched. Arthur eyes were locked with mine and he licked his lips gently.

"Shut up." He said, then quickly pressed his lips to mine and pulled back, placing both of our plates on the tray and walking over to the door. "Go and get some sleep. You are dismissed. "He said, opening the door and striding out.

I looked around the room, listening to Arthurs footsteps fade away. I let myself fall back against the bed and sighed. My eyes slid close as the humming of the castle went over my head.

…

My eyes shot open as a hand slid around my waist and held me tight against someone behind me. I tried to move and turn over to look at them.

"Merlin its me." Arthur's soft voice calmed me and I settled against him once more. I fell asleep once more, letting Arthur's steady breathing lull me to sleep.

…

"I love you Merlin." I said as I felt my manservant grow heavy in my arms. I leant forward, kissing his check and head. "But you never listen to anything I say. Because you are a clotpole." I settled down, my arm around Merlin's waist and let sleep overcome me.

 **Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
